An A for an Angel and D for the Devils
by DarkMultiverse
Summary: A new girl comes to Ouran from Canada to study aboard after her parents died in a horrible plane crash refusing to face the pain of loosing her parents she focuses on studying but that just leads her to the host club and she finds herself making friends and finding a lover she'd never thought she'd find. T for future chapters and crude language.
1. Aimi Rin

I laid there, on the paved roof top of the south building of Ouran Academy staring into the beautiful light blue sky, and i watched the cherry blossom petals flew away in the wind in front of me. It was very early spring, in the middle of march and I had my lunch box beside me as i picked up a a small rice ball and popped it in my mouth. I love being up here and just watching the clouds go by, it was so peaceful compared to what goes on downstairs. School was chaotic for me. Lots of rich girls and boys enjoying the life of a rich family school lifestyle.

Me, I just transferred this year. I'm 15, and I'm a first year class 1-A. It's crazy landing a spot in this amazing school, i mean the academics here are incredible, but the kids who attend this school are the opposite. Annoying, preppy, anxious, and fake. I mean the lives these kids live aren't real, some come in helicopters if there late to school. SERIOUSLY HELICOPTERS! They eat nice expensive lunches and its just to much to handle for a girl who just came to Japan from Canada to study aboard, but even though I'm jealous of the lives they live.

I pulled myself up in a sitting position and stared down at the large courtyard and saw no one outside. They we're all inside the cafeteria eating.

"How stupid.."

I said taking the last small rice ball from my bento box and putting it in my mouth and putting away my box in my small briefcase/bag and dusted off my black pants and my white under shirt and loosened my tie a little and chuck my blue blazer over my shoulder along with my bag and walked to the door, opened it and made my way to my science class on the first floor of the south building.

As i sat in my regular seat and stared at the black board where the teacher was starting to write the lesson, i stared unamused at the board as students started to fill the classroom. I always got here earlier than the bell. As the students took there seats all the girls looking at me and smiling at me while i ignored them. I had short chestnut hair with small blonde highlights at the tips of my hair. I looked like a boy, dressed like one, and why? Simply because there we're so many girls attending this school there we're no girls at the moment aloud to attend Ouran Academy. How incredibly stupid right?

So my grandfather made me cut off all my long hair and cut it to a boys style and bought a boys uniform so I could attend this school because it was close to home and it had the courses i had to take to make it to the university i want to go to back in Canada.

In other words the girls thought i was a guy which was fine with me, i didn't care what girls thought of me or the guys. I was here for my studies not to socialize with these anxious rich kids.

**...**

As the last bell went I made my way to the library to find it was like a socializing ground for the rich and 'beautiful', I sighed and just started walking everywhere to find a quiet place to study for my big science test. I found myself at an what looked like an abandoned music room.

I looked up at the room number.

"Music Room Three... Least maybe It'll be quiet"

I opened the door to find a blinding light and rose petals blowing in front of me, with my blue eyes squinting i saw the outline of 7 boys standing in front of the bright blinding light.

"Welcome"

They all said in unison, the door shut behind me and i stood there frozen in place with wide eyes, staring at the boys in front of me. They we're all so handsome and beautiful... I shook my head to get the thoughts of there beauty out of my head and I was able to move my body again they all stared at me in confusion.

"It's a _boy_!"

A little boy said in a high voice.

"Oops I must have the wrong room.."

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head, Oh god where the hell did i just end up? Was this heaven? Did i fall of the roof at lunch and I'm actually dead? I slapped my cheek.

"Ow!"

I rubbed my cheek was now red and looked back at the boys, nope this was real...

"Hmm Kyoya who is this?"

The tall blonde in the middle of the group sat in a chair and stared puzzled at why a male had wandered his way into his host club.

The black haired boy with glasses beside the blonde one opened a large black note pad.

"Aimi Rin, age 15, height 165.5 centimeters, mother and father died in a plan crash and came to japan to study aboard in other words she's middle class, another commoner"

He closed his notebook and looked back at the mysterious _boy _judging his actions with a straight face.

"H-How did you know my name?!"

I said stuttering at my words with a scared look on my face, then i dashed for the door and tried to open its large doors but they didn't budge. I looked back slowly with wide eyes at the boys fear showing on her face.

"W-What exactly is this place?"

I turned my body facing towards them one again with shaking knees, i pushed my body weight onto the door to keep myself from falling down.

The blonde hair one did a twirl and lifted up right arm into the sky like he was doing some stage performance and looked up to the ceiling.

"Why this, this is a host club where the schools most handsomest boys entertain the school's prettiest girls with way to much time on there hands.. Just think of it as a playground for the rich and beautiful"

My eye twitched and my jaw dropped to the ground from shock, it was a host club? This school had a host club? Were the students of this school seriously this bored? I didn't know what to think.

The blonde dashed his way over to me with my shoulders hunched over and rested his left arm on my right shoulder.

"Well it doesn't matter what gender you are, so what type of guys are you into?"

"The 'natural' type?"

The boy on the far left smiled lightly he had the small chestnut hair colour as myself but with no blonde highlights.

"The 'cool' type?"

The black haired one beside the chestnut coloured one with glasses pushed up his glasses yet again and kept a straight face.

"The mischievous type"

Beside the black haired one two ginger coloured hair twins smiled simultaneously and wrapped their arms around each others shoulders.

"The cute type"

A small blonde boy smiled in a cute way with little pink flowers popping around his head.

"The silent type"

The tallest boy in the bunch just stayed in the same position but tilted his head a little with no expression on his face.

"Or maybe your into a guy like me.."

He blew into my ear softly, and a chill went up my spine. I jumped a little and put my hand over my ear.

"P-Please don't do that again.."

I said in a low monotone voice, he was way to close for my liking and i started shuffling away from him.

"It's interesting to see another commoner make it into this school, you must be so proud!"

The tall blonde started another 'stage performance'. Talking about a bunch of nonsense about me being a simple commoner. I rolled my eyes, I needed to get out of here. I had more important things to do then watch a bunch of boys act like total idiots. I turned around and started making my way towards the door when something grabbed my waist and held me in place. I turned to see the little blonde boy grinning at me, i tried to pull out of his grip but this little boy was really really strong. I wasn't going anywhere.

"So Rin-chan is a commoner cool!.. Do you want to have some cake with me?"

He smiled up at me, i had to admit he was kinda cute, but it angered me that he had called my Rin-chan when he wasn't even my friend.

"Who are you calling Rin-chan!"

I yelled at him, and he let go falling backwards, i was heavily breathing from anger. I was started to get irradiated, by these boys. I again started to make my way to the door. Yet again the little blonde grabbed hold of my small waist and i lost my balance the little boy let go and i started shuffling backwards not to sure what was behind me.

"Hey look out for the painting behind you!"

The chestnut haired boy yelled at me, but it was too late i had already hit something as i went to grab something to hold my balance i think i grabbed onto the painting itself and i heard a loud **RIP **and i fell to the ground and a loud crash.

I hit the ground on my butt and all the boys were staring behind me with wide eyes as i turned to what the boys we're looking at slowly with wide eyes too knowing I had broken something. I saw a painting with something poking out of the ripped canvas which was the easel that was holding the painting. I had put so much weight on the painting and the small easel that was holding it made a large hole in the middle of the canvas. (I'll let you guys picture how it looks and how she falls X-X)

"Now you did it, that painting was going to be given to a customer and it was priced at ¥10,000,000 yen!"

One of the ginger haired boys poked up from my shoulder and i turned to face him with a terrified look on my face.

"¥10,000,000 yen!"

I screamed, that was about $127,800 Canadian! I didn't have that kind of money, i was so screwed. What was i gonna do I needed to pay it off some how! I spent all my education money on this trip so i was broke!

"Well how are you going to pay it off?"

The other ginger haired boy stood beside the other and stared at me with disappointment. I didn't have a chance to respond before i was interrupted.

"You think someone like Rin has that kind of money.."

The black haired boy said with his note pad opened and seemed to be writing something down, he pushed up his glasses.

"Then we'll do what we do in these situations..."

Suddenly the tall blonde became serious and sat back in his seat. What did he mean when he said "These situations?" Has it happened before? I just stared at him.

"You have the looks, and a good personality so from this day on your the host's club new host!"

He over dramatically pointed his finger at me, and my face was completely Blank. My eyes wide as possible and I slowly felt my self turn to stone. The two ginger boys poking at my stone statue in confusion, as I came back to my senses realizing what had just happened stone came all off my body at once to the ground. Still with the blank look on my face I started thinking... I was a now a host to this stupid host club, and from this day on my life as i knew it would turn completely upside down and eventually be over.

**Author's note:**

HEYYY everyone! Please tell me how it sounds whether its good or not! Tell me how I'm portraying the characters, if i need to work on some of the characters and if so who and leave lots of reviews!

*Throws ripped up pieces of paper in the air* YAY FOR MY FIRST STORY! :D


	2. Simply A Toy

It's been one week since I was forced to join the Ouran Host Club, I believe I have all there names memorized. Suoh Tamaki the president of the club, Ootori Kyoya the vice president, the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi, Haninozuka Mitsukuni (Honey-Senpai), and Morinozuka Takashi (Mori-Senpai).  
These are the member's that make up the Ouran Host Club.  
Then there's the newest member of the Host Club Aimi Rin, all I have to do is entertain the ladies who request to sit at my table.  
By entertain do a little flirting here and there tell them that they looked beautiful in there uniforms and smile a lot. Seems easy enough right? My name sounds like a boys name anyway, so there wasn't any problem with that and the whole school knew me as a boy. Even the Host club hadn't figured out I was a boy which was fine with me.  
I always saw Tamaki-Senpai clinging onto Haru-Chan like he was her daughter, and I even heard him reference her as his daughter which makes me feel a little uncomfortable.  
Even so I'm usually always quiet after club activities anyway, always studying. Every so often a member comes up to me and asks them if I want to come join them but I always say no I'm studying. I feel like Kyoya in a way who always seems to be busy but still has the time to be around the hosts even though he was running the club all by himself.

…

It was Tuesday and club activities had just ended for the day and I got up from my table and grabbed my bag and was about to head home when someone grabbed my shoulder and I turned back to see it was Haru-Chan.  
"Where are you going?" She said looking confused.  
"I'm going home I have to study.."  
I said, turning back to the door. I really didn't today, but I just didn't want to stick around. I always felt the need to study. Every single night since my parents died in a horrid plane crash, my brain just tells me to do that every night. I guess it helps me push away the pain of loosing them and focuses on something my parents would have wanted me to focus on, school.  
"Come on you say that everyday, everyone needs a break every once and a while."  
I turned back to her, then sighed a little then managed to show a small grin on my face and walked with Haru-Chan to the rest of the group. Honey-Senpai bounced up and down like a ball saying…  
"Yay Rin-Chan going to join us!"  
I smiled nervously, I hadn't had any friends since I got here and my Japanese wasn't that good, but I could understand it and read it just not speak it so well. I just stood there while all the other members smiled at me except Kyoya who just stared at me, and Mori-Senpai was cracking a small grin. Almost all the host's we're happy to see I decided to join them for once except Kyoya but he almost never had a small on his face.

"Ok guys we have to think of next months themed activities, since it's the beginning of the spring I think the host club should do a outdoor's theme even though the cherry blossoms are out of season we can still do it!"  
Tamaki said proudly standing up with his fist in the air, over dramatic as always. There was silence in the room, then he looking at each one individually, when he looked over at me he winked at me and hunched over so his face was right in mine and put his hands on his hips.  
"How about you Rin?"

Least he got over the formalities which was fine by me, but the cherry blossoms had already bloomed and we had already done a theme outside with the cherry blossoms. We needed something fresh and exciting, something that no one had ever thought of, Then it came to me.  
"How about a garden theme on the roof of the south building? The outdoors theme is over used no offence Tamaki-Senpai, we could make the roof look like a exotic garden with beautiful flowers and a white pitied fence surrounding the edges of the roof so no one falls off and we have a much better view of the clouds and sky from up there."

All the member's we're staring at me blinking several times with astonished looks on there faces. There was silence in the room once again, I guess they we're amazed that I even spoke two words in this meeting because I never did to the other host's in less I had too or it was during club hours. Kyoya was the first one to break the silence.

"Even though it sounds like a great idea the flowers would have to be shipped here from various country's seeing as it is still early spring, and the roof would be a little crammed for room and we don't want our guests feeling Closter-phobic an-"  
"It sounds like a wonderful idea Rin we'll make that the second day of Aprils theme!"  
Tamaki cut off Kyoya and smiled at me and put his thumb up, Kyoya just rolled his eyes and continued to write in his notepad. I grinned a little, I couldn't help it maybe these guys aren't so bad after all. Tamaki-Senpai seemed like a really nice guy, get over all the drama he pulls his a cool guy. Also all the mean comments they make on 'commoners' but then again I don't think they do it on purpose. Today I felt like I was apart of the club for the first time.  
After the meeting was over and we (as in Tamaki-Senpai) decided on all the themes for the month of April, I was walking over to grab my bag with the twins got to it first and one of them was holding it with just there thumb and they were smirking at me with there backs hunched over.  
"What do you want Hikaru and Kaoru.." I said coldly, they did this everyday. It was starting to get annoying, everyday it was the same game.  
"Let's play the 'The Which one is Hikaru game?'" I sighed heavily and stared at them and they we're smiling and spinning themselves around to switch it up and they had hat's over there heads, which I didn't understand either but I just gave them an evil stare, and point at them.  
"The right is Hikaru and the left is Kaoru."  
"Oh no you got it wrong!"  
The continued to smile even though I couldn't distinguish the difference between the two. I didn't get why they wanted me to continue play this ridiculous game, but they seemed to enjoy themselves, so I guess I really didn't mind to much.  
"Okay we've played your game know can I have my bag back?"  
There smiles turned to devilish grins, hunching there backs again.  
"Ah come on now we just want to have some fun." They both said in unison, every time they did that it creped me out a bit.  
"What's with you guys with are you being like this? Wanting to play with me every chance you get I don't get it…"  
The twin on the left which I think is Hikaru pushed my bag into my chest, and the twins wrapped there arms around each others shoulder and smirked.  
"Well isn't it obvious?" Hikaru said.  
"Your our toy." Kaoru finished Hikaru's sentence.  
A toy? They think of me as some useless toy… I didn't know people could even think that way, but the twins did. I felt kind of terrible that they saw me that way, and I didn't know why.  
I just threw my bag over my shoulder and started walking out of the room and stopped as I reached the door and turned to the two twins and gave them a glare.  
"I am no bodies toy, I will not be toyed by you two. You should never view a human as a piece of property, you'll never have any friends with thinking at way."  
I turned back and opened the door and walked out.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched Rin walk out the door after that little scene with narrowed eye stares, then Hikaru shrugged.  
"Whatever"  
Kaoru just stood there staring at the door replaying what Rin had said in his head over and over again. Maybe she was right him and Hikaru would always be the same. He thought when Haruhi joined the host club they changed a little, but maybe they didn't. Maybe they never did…  
"Kaoru?.."  
Hikaru waved his hands in front of Kaoru's snapping Kaoru back to reality and blinking a few times and looking over at Hikaru, Hikaru had a worried look on his face.  
"Are you alright?"  
Y-Yeah I'm fine"  
Kaoru managed to grin at Hikaru, and Hikaru grinned back.

They both walked back to the others who where about ready to leave as well, but know both couldn't shake of what Rin said and they both didn't know why.

**Author's Note:**

****So did you guys like it? I hope so, tell me if i need to work on certain characters or not.

and don't forget to review, good or bad!

Thanks guys!


	3. A Genius Idea

The next day when I arrived at school I saw Hikaru and Kaoru waiting for me in the courtyard waving and smiling at me. I was still upset about what they said the day before, but after a whole night of thinking maybe I was just a little harsh about the whole 'no friends' thing. It may have hurt them, and I needed to apologize.  
"RIN!"  
They said in unison, they both had huge smiles on there faces like they were happy to see me.  
"Um hey guys I wanted to apo-"  
"We're sorry Rin."  
Even though they cut me off, they apologized. I stared at them blinking several times making sure that I this wasn't a dream, so I slapped myself.  
"Ow!… I should really stop doing that.."  
I rubbed my cheek which was know turning red and I frowned.  
"You should really see somebody about that."  
Hikaru said.  
"Yeah that's twice now you've done that."  
Kaoru finished Hikaru's sentence.  
I glared at them, ignoring what they said I sighed a little.  
"Look guys I'm also sorry for saying some things I shouldn't have said"  
I scratched the back of my head, I focused my eye sight to my left not making eye contact with the twins.  
"Its fine Rin don't worry about it."  
Hikaru said, he sounded as if he was annoyed by my apology.  
Hikaru eyed me then walked away, and Kaoru shrugged at me and followed close behind his brother.

I just stood there, blinking several times. I was confused, was my apology just denied?  
I turned to there direction to go back and really apologize, then I stopped myself and remembered.  
What the hell am I doing?  
I shouldn't be the one to apologize, but judging by how they normally act everyday and from what I've seen from the last two weeks of being here, I don't think there to the type of people to just apologize… There must be a reason behind there apology and I'm going to figure that out. Suddenly the first warning bell went and I rushed myself off to class.

After club activities we're finally over, and Tamaki-Senpai had a announcement to make to everyone. Once everyone gathered, Tamaki-Senpai started another one of his 'performances'…  
"I've gathered everyone here today to announce that in two day the Host Club is going on Vacation!"  
While he was going on about whatever he was talking about and of course doing so over dramatically, Haru-Chan interrupted him.  
"But Senpai what exactly are we doing on this vacation?"  
He stopped, and rushed right to Haru-Chan and put is hand near her making it sound like he was about to whisper something to her.  
"It's a good thing you asked Haruhi!"  
Of course he said it out loud for everyone to hear.  
"We are going camping!"  
He said happily with his eyes sparkling, probably thinking he was a genius for thinking up such an idea.  
"No way"  
Everyone looked in the direction of the voices, it was Hikaru and Kaoru.  
Tamaki-Senpai's mouth dropped to the floor, and tears started to form at his eye lids.  
"Sorry boss but there's no way"  
Hikaru said holding his hand up, signalling his final judgement and that no know could change that decision.  
"Yeah tents and bugs, don't really work with us"  
Kaoru said, holding up his hand too, they had identical poses.  
"Besides why would you want to do something so commoner-ish as that?"  
They both asked in unison.  
"Well we'd all be together, and having fun"  
I said interrupting, even though I could see this idea going down the toilet I would love to go camping. Me and my parents use to do it all the time when I was little.  
"Booriinnng!"  
They both said, there eyes were closed and moving there hands in a wave motion.  
They clearly made up there minds, but this sounded like a great idea and I really wanted to do and even lead the group.  
"Whatever, we don't need you guys if you guys don't want to come you don't have too"  
I said I turned to Tamaki-Senpai.  
"You still up for it Senpai?"  
He smiled and nodded his head many times.  
I turned to Haru-Chan.  
"You Haru-Chan?"  
She put her hand under her chin and thought of a moment.  
"I could ask my dad, but I think he'll be okay with it"  
I turned to Honey-Senpai.  
"You wanna to go camping?"  
He smiled back and nodded.  
"Sure sounds like fun!"  
He cuddled his Usa-Chan.  
"Hear that Usa-Chan we're going camping!"  
I smiled at him then turned to Kyoya. He was writing stuff down on his notepad while talking on the phone.  
"I'm clearly on hold waiting to find a place where there's a suitable place to set a camp set in nearest to our district considering Harhui doesn't have a passport we'll have to do with what's in the area"  
I nodded at him and grinned, then I turned back to the twins.  
"See guys, you're going to miss out"  
I looked at them, and they didn't seem happy that everyone was going except them.  
"Whatever Rin, who wants to something as stupid as camping"  
Hikaru said turning the opposite direction of Rin.  
Clearly he was mad that I convinced everyone to go, and didn't want to see my face.  
"Yeah it's for commoners, not for us"  
Kaoru said following Hikaru's actions.  
They we're both turned the other way and all I could do was shrug and turn to the others and smile.  
"The host club's going camping!"

Hikaru and Kaoru turned back to facing the others but Rin's back was turned to them probably talking about plan's for the trip and Hikaru just stared at them while Kaoru looked at Hikaru then looked at Rin too, then looked back at his brother. Clearly Hikaru was upset and so was Kaoru a little bit because they thought that camping was below them, and they thought everyone else would agree with them, but now there the odd ones out.

…

The next day felt like forever, Haruhi said that her dad said that she was allowed to go as long as we all took care of her which was easy enough. Everyone was going except Hikaru and Kaoru, because they thought camping was for poor people that rich people could do so much better. For once I was really excited for this vacation, we'd leave right after school on Saturday and be there all day Sunday and leave early Monday morning and make it back for afternoon class, but I'd have to study on the way to the camp site, a little on Sunday and on the way back to make up for missing morning classes on Monday.

After classes we're over it was host hours, I made my way down and sat at my bench and waited for my guests to arrive. A lot of the time I got my regulars, Naomi, Ami, and Maaya. They we're fun to be around and we had good conversations it really made the time go by.

Naomi sat beside me and she smiled at me and I smiled back.  
"Hello Naomi how are you doing?"  
"I'm doing great, how about you Rin-Chan?"  
"Not too bad today, would you like some tea?"  
See I'd love some Earl Grey"  
I smiled at her and got up.  
"Sure, I'll be back in a minute"  
After pouring Earl Grey into a expensive teacup I was making my way to Naomi when I tripped on something. I fell to the ground and the teacup broke into a million pieces on the floor and Earl Grey was everywhere. I turned to see what tripped me and there hidden out of sight was Hikaru's foot sticking out. Everyone was staring at me, I was so embarrassed but I had to keep my cool in front of the girls.  
"Sorry about that everyone I guess I tripped on something"  
I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.  
I simply just got up and brushed myself off and got a broom and swept up the broken pieces and cleaned the floor.  
The twins we're giggling to themselves, and we're clearly trying not to laugh out loud.  
I gave them a glare, and they stopped and stuck there tongues at me.  
What child's.  
I walked back to Naomi with a frown on my face.  
"Look Naomi I'm really sorry about the tea"  
She grinned a little.  
"Hey Rin-Chan don't worry about it"  
I grinned back, I felt bad. I made a huge scene thanks to the twins, all because I beat them out on the camping trip.  
"Hey Rin-Chan is it true that you and the other host's are going camping?"  
"Yeah! Exactly I'm leading the guys too, I'm the only one who's had experience camping"  
I scratched the back at my head with a nervous grin.  
"Really? When was the last time you went camping"  
….

My mood suddenly dropped, and I dropped my head and directed my eyesight to the floor.  
"It was a when I was 10, I was with my parents I lived in Canada so finding a camp sight wasn't so hard…"  
Naomi giggled a little, I looked back up and looked over at the closet window staring out at the sky like I was having a flashback.  
"Mom, Dad and I had a huge tent and we had enough food to last a month but we we're only there for a weekend, we went fishing, boating and hiking. We we're right at the lake and we saw moose too.  
"A moose?"  
"Yeah it's an animal that can only be found in North America, there amazing to watch in the wild, I just wish I could do it again with them…"  
A tear started to form at the edge of my eye, I couldn't let myself cry about this in front of everyone and the host club.  
"Well where are they?"  
She asked curiously tilting her head a little so she could she my face. I shook my head and wiped my my forming tear.  
"T-There just away for a while is all"  
Naomi frowned a little.  
"Well I hope you see them again"  
"Y-Yeah I hope so too…"

After club hours we're up, I went to grab my bag when Hikaru and Kaoru stopped me right in my tracks.  
"Get out of my way guys I'm not in the mood to deal with you two plus, Hikaru you tripped me"  
I shuffled to the left, then they both did too blocking my path once again.  
"I didn't trip you, you just tripped yourself"  
Hikaru said and he shrugged a little, he clearly wasn't going to apologize for it.  
"But the point is we wanted to let you know that we're going camping with u guys"  
Kaoru said.  
I blinked several times, then started to laugh.  
"HAHAHAHA!"  
They stared at me with confusion, Hikaru rested his arm on Kaoru shoulder.  
When I stopped laughing I pretended to wipe away a tear from my eye.  
"You guys are just too funny"  
"We're serious Rin"  
They both said in unison.  
"Oh…"  
I said quietly.  
"I thought you guys said it was 'beneath you'?"  
"We thought about it"  
Hikaru said.  
"And they way you worded it before made it sound somewhat fun"  
Kaoru finished Hikaru's sentence.  
"Before?"  
I looked at them confusingly.  
"Yeah when you we're talking to that girl we heard you conversation"  
Hikaru said.  
"Oh…"  
Was all I managed to say, they heard about my parents. The host club knew my parents passed away but I don't think they remembered. The painting that I destroyed probably took up most of there thought process then my parents deaths. Sounds harsh but, oddly I didn't mind the host club not knowing my parents we're dead it just meant that they wouldn't have to pity me all the time. Also I could never EVER let the twins know, they'd make my life terrible if they did. I don't know that for sure, but I just got that feeling.

Even so I couldn't let this bring me down, the gang was counting on me to give them the best vacation ever and that is what I intended to do.

**_Author's Note:_**

HEYYY guys! How do you like chapter 3? Longer right? Well leave reviews and comment on my characters! I'll try to update as much as I can! But camping? That idea I hope hasn't been used that much and I have a huge plan for the 'camping adventure'! I hope you guys like my story so far! :)

**OHHHHH and next chapter will be up when i have 5 reviews thanks guys ;)**


	4. Camping Adventure Part 1

It was Saturday and classes we're over, club activities we're cancelled. Everyone had there stuff needed to last 3 days, although Tamaki-Senpai and Hikaru and Kaoru had brought way too much just for three days. They had 3 suitcases with them, and I just rolled my eyes. I had a backpack, so did Haru-Chan. We we're the only ones travelling light weight. Each host had there own tents except Haruhi, she didn't have the money to buy a tent so her and I we're going to share a tent.

Once the SUV's came to pick up our luggage (Which Hikaru insisted we have) we got into a limo and made our way to the camp site. I didn't know why we needed a limo we we're going camping, we weren't going to prom, but Kaoru insisted we have a limo so they got there parents to let them use theirs, I just rolled my eyes at the interior of the car, leather seats, a table, a plasma screen TV, and a small (beer) fridge.  
"Why couldn't have we just all gone in the SUV's? We could have all fit."  
I said while staring outside through the stained window.  
"Because Rin we needed to be comfortable on our trip."  
Hikaru said.  
"Yeah if the next three days are going to be hell we need to have something in this trip."  
Kaoru finished.  
Again rolling my eyes.  
"Whatever."

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet a bit of talking here and there but I mostly stared outside the window the entire time, I started getting really excited when we finally got into the forest and crossed the line of civilization.  
Once we arrived at the site the first thing we did was take out our bags from the SUV's, and started to pitch up our tents. Me and Haru-Chan's we finished in 5 minutes tops, but everyone else seemed to have problems.  
"Rin how do u do this?"  
Tamaki-Senpai said staring at the instructions with deep concentration.  
"Well for one your instructions are upside down."  
I flipped the map up the right way and it was like a light bulb lit up in his head.  
"Oh!"

We both set up the tent together and he was very happy when we finally finished, it was a huge tent big enough to fit six people, but then again he could afford a tent like that.  
"Look Haruhi, isn't it amazing!"  
He pulled Haru-Chan to his tent and she stared at it.  
"Yeah Senpai it looks good."  
She said in a monotone voice.  
"If you want you can sleep in my tent, and leave Rin a tent to herself"  
I cracked one to his head, angry I held my fist and his face.  
"Say that again and I'll crack one on your pretty boy face"  
He rubbed the spot where I punched him and laughed nervously.  
"Haha, or maybe not…"  
He shuffled his way behind Haru-Chan her acting as a shield as he stared at me with small eyes, scared.  
I laughed, I was having funny already.  
"Hey Rin, come look at our tent!"  
Honey-Senpai said waving his hand over at his and Mori-Senpai's tent.  
It was perfect, there wasn't a thing wrong with there tent, there smarter than I thought.  
"It looks great Honey-Senpai!"  
I smiled and showed him my 'thumbs up!' approval.  
"Hey Rin, take a look at ours.  
Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.  
I looked over at there tent, it was perfect as well but I had a weird feeling. I walked over to the tent looking at every inch of there's and making it a full inspection. It looked all good in till I put my index finger on it, then the entire tent fell to the ground. The twins we're devastated, with jaws wide open and eyes wider then a baseballs, I started to laugh. I was on the floor dying when Hikaru came over to me and crossed his arms.  
"Whatever, this whole idea is stupid."  
Hikaru started to walk off, Kaoru stared at him blinking a few times.  
"W-Wait Hikaru!"  
Kaoru ran after him and caught up to him and both walking back to the SUV's still parked a little ways away.  
"Do you think there going home?"  
Tamaki-Senpai asked. Standing beside me and staring at them as they walk away.  
"Who knows, but in case the do come back…"  
I walked over to there what was a tent but now a huge mess, and started to build there tent.  
"What are you doing?"  
Tamaki-Senpai asked.  
"I'm building there tent, they may be a pain but they deserve to have a place to sleep."  
Tamaki-Senpai grinned at me then walked off I think to find the others.  
I started to keep all my focus on building there tent, it was a very complex tent so I could see why they we're having trouble but after fifteen minutes of hard work I finally finished.  
"There finished."  
I stood there, in front of there tent, arms on my hips smiling. It looked perfect and from the outside it looked bigger than Tamaki-Senpai's.  
I turned around to see the twins staring with wide eyes at there tent.  
"Did you do this?"  
Hikaru asked, he didn't sound upset I think his brother calmed him down a little.  
"Y-Yeah, you guys may be a pain but I want you guys to have a good vacation"  
Hikaru grinned for a spilt second, which surprised me a little.  
"Thanks Rin.."  
He said, my eyes widened. Hikaru was saying Thank you…  
I just kept staring and blinking at him, I wanted to slap myself but I feeling that it was real so I stopped myself.  
"Y-Yeah not a problem…"  
I started to walk away and he started to walk towards the tent, I looked behind me and he turned too we made eye contact and I quickly turned my head again and blushed a little.  
Wait why was I blushing, I shook my head side to side really fast and rubbed my cheeks. They we're warm, oh god. No way did I like Hitachiin Hikaru there was just no way. Or was there?…. No, there couldn't be, there was just no possible way of me liking that jerk. I was here to have a good time, and my vacation wouldn't end with a crush, nope it wouldn't.

After every host had a tent and settled in a little I called everyone over to our fire pit. We needed to make a fire, it was getting late almost evening and the sun was already setting.  
"Okay guys we need to make a fire and get dinner started."  
I got out a check list, that's right I wrote a check list.  
"Okay Hikaru and Kaoru you can get the firewood."  
"Tamaki-Senpai and Kyoya-Senpai can get the kindling."  
"Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai can go with my fishing poll and get a couple of fish."  
"Haru-Chan and I will extra sticks for the skews for the fish, everyone got it?"  
Everyone nodded there heads with a 'yes' and we headed off to our assigned missions.

It didn't take long for me and Haru-Chan to find skews for the fish, then Kyoya and Tamaki-Senpai to come back with some kindling and with that I built a small tepee like my dad taught me.  
I lit a match and it didn't take to for it to start smoking, then a little flames showed on the kindling and I blew on it a little, then the flame grew and with that we had a fire.  
Hikaru and Kaoru soon followed with some firewood but not a lot so I knew we'd have to go get some later before it was dark.  
We all gathered around the campfire, I went back to my tent to grab my textbook. I still needed to study a little, I didn't study on the way up like I was suppose too.  
I sat down beside Hikaru and Tamaki-Senpai with my math textbook and they both gave me a weird look.  
"What? I need to study plus Mori and Honey-Senpai aren't back yet with the fish."  
Then everyone was staring at me, Hikaru grabbed my textbook and through it into the fire. I screamed and was about to grab it from the burning flames in till Kaoru grabbed my arm and pulled me back.  
"What the hell was that for Hikaru that costs 23,677 Yen that's 300 Canadian!"  
"We'll buy you a new one, we're on vacation and your always studying you need to relax"  
Hikaru said staring into the fire to what was my math textbook but was now charcoal, his eyes reflected off the red and orange flames.  
He seemed calm for someone who just threw a 23,677 Yen textbook in our fire pit. I was pissed, now I had to explain to my math teacher how I 'dropped' my textbook into a fire. That certainly wasn't going to go well. My rage was about the same size of our fire just getting bigger and bigger. I wanted to yell at Hikaru but not with the host club sitting around I didn't want to cause a scene.

Shortly before the sun set Mori and Honey-Senpai came back with three giant fish and some more firewood, it saved me from going to go get some more and everyone looked happy to see Mori and Honey-Senpai we're okay.  
The two boys handed me the fish and I told everyone to close there eyes or look away, as I still had to gut the fish. (By that I mean take out there insides) There was blood everywhere on the ground and I threw the unwanted insides in the fire pit. Once I stuck the skins and meat onto sticks, one for each of us I told everyone to open there eyes.  
"Ew Rin, you could at least wash your hands!"  
Hikaru yelled in disgust, Kaoru soon followed with the same facial expression.  
Tamaki-Senpai looked at my hands and did a little dramatic faint.  
I looked at my hands and walked to the foundation at our camp site and washed my hands, Tamaki-Senpai was so dramatic I couldn't help but roll my eyes.  
I walked back and stopped and saw everyone had already grabbed there skews and slowly started roasting them over the fire.  
I couldn't help but smile, I reminded me so much of mom and dad it was hard not to shed a tear. Without studying and school to think about, I missed them a lot I didn't even realize in till now. Now as much as I wanted to cry on a pillow I couldn't, the club was here and they we're counting on me to give them the best camping experience ever.  
I started to walk back again and sat in my spot, I kept a straight face I could barely keep my tears back.  
"Thanks so much Rin for doing this"  
Haru-Chan said while watching her skew cook.  
"Not a problem guys, I'm glad we got to do this!"  
I grabbed my small skew and started roasting mine.

It didn't take long for the hot flames to cook everyone's fish and because I had smaller pieces it cook just as fast. We all did a quick prayer and I looked at everyone smiling and closed my eyes.  
"Enjoy mom and dad!"  
My eyes opened widely at what I just said, a small tear formed and fell down my face, I lowered my head and had my hair form a curtain to cover my sad face.  
Everyone stopped just before they taken a bite and stared at me with confused looks.  
"Mom, Dad?"  
Everyone said in unison.  
I could barely form a sentence, but managed to say something.  
"S-Sorry guys I didn't mean that dig in…"  
I just sat there, unable to eat because I wasn't hungry anymore and everyone was laughing at jokes and having a good time while I sat there about to burst into tears. I had a frown on my face staring at the fire with my hair now only curtaining a little of my face.  
"Hey these aren't so bad, I thought they'd taste a lot worse nice job"  
Hikaru said looking at his dinner and took a chuck of cooked fish of the skew.  
"Hey Rin are you going to eat that?"  
Kaoru asked.  
I shook my head and gave it to him, I couldn't sit here anymore. I need to go somewhere private, I needed to go to the lake, where we use to swim and canoe. It was somewhere far enough so the others wouldn't here me and I could just cry in peace, so I got up.  
"Umm guys I think we need some more fish I'm going to go to the lake and go get some"  
"But Rin we're all fu-"  
"I'll be back in a couple of minutes!"  
I yelled and cut Honey-Senpai off.

I started to run to the lake now tears streaming down my face, I forgot to bring a flashlight but at the moment I didn't care if I we're to trip on something I just needed to cry. Why here I started to feel the pain I guess I'll truly never know. I could picture there smiling faces which made me cry even more.  
There in front of me I could see the lake reflecting off the moonlight and the dock we'd jump off of. I sat at the edge the dock and started to cry, the sobbing and everything. I remembered the day the died and my reaction, it was so cold, and it took me till now to realize there gone and there never coming back. How stupid was I… To believe studying would help me forget… Forget there death. I looked up at the starlit sky and saw I shooting star passing the horizon, I made a wish. A wish that I'd see them someday, someday I'd see a sign that they we're okay and that they still loved me even after everything I did to them.

I didn't realize how long I'd been crying for, I had a lot of emotions I needed to get out. I curled up into a ball on the dock and sobbed closing my eyes and focusing on the darkness that I saw when my eyes we're closed. At this point, the trip no longer mattered to me. I just wanted to stay here forever, stay in this moment looking at the stars, camping forever just like mom, dad and I use to do.  
"Mom dad I'm so sorry…"  
I clenched my fists and my teeth, and punched the wooden dock, my knuckles we're bleeding now and they hurt, but I didn't care. I opened my eyes and looked back up at the sky, one last tear fell down my cheeks and crashed onto my clothed chest. I was starting to get cold now for it was completely dark and no sunlight to warm up to… Or a fire…  
Then I heard footsteps…  
I heard a stick snapping and leaves being stepped on…  
There was someone out there watching me…  
I stopped crying and rubbed my eyes and faced the dark woods, as the noises became louder.  
Even if I screamed no one would hear me…  
Then there walking towards me, a figure.  
I could see the outline by the moonlight and he looked terrifying.  
I let out a loud scream.  
"AHHH!"  
A girly loud shriek, and before I saw his/her face I thought for sure I was dead

_**Author's Note:**_

_****_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters except my oc charcter Aimi Rin. So did you guys like it? WHO IS THE MONSTER MAN APPROACHING HER?! She's finally realizing and feeling the pain she should have felt several months again... AW! AND ON A CAMPING TRIP!? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

**And another 5 more reviews for chapter 5!**


End file.
